The present invention relates to a method for producing a solder joint between a base part and a component as well as to an electronic assembly and a mold module.
Methods for producing solder joints are known from the prior art in various embodiments. In this connection, electrical or electronic components, in particular power semiconductors, are soldered directly to metallic base parts, such as, for example, lead frames or heat sinks, and subsequently completely or partially encapsulated by a thermosetting plastic during, e.g., the manufacture of power modules for control devices in the automotive field. In so doing, the adhesiveness of the plastic to the base part is insufficient in many cases to absorb mechanical stresses resulting from varying thermal expansion coefficients of the components. Furthermore, there is also a risk of blurring the components during the soldering process. This can lead to a poor heat discharge/heat dissipation or an inhomogeneous thermal expansion if the component becomes blurred during the soldering process, e.g. to an edge of the base part. Blurring leads in many cases to components being discarded because the exact positioning of the component on the base part is no longer possible.